The Link
by mayajane
Summary: Severus and Hermione must fight together to stop the future from happening. With the help of The Room and The Link they just might stand a chance. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I though I would try this idea out. Let me know what you think.

The link- Chapter one

Severus was walking down the crowded halls, heading towards his rooms. He let the noise fall away from him as he always did until he heard, distantly, someone arguing. He would admit it freely that he enjoyed taking points from the student but purely for sport. Winning the House Cup should be a greater challenge.

It was Granger but she was apparently talking to herself.

"Of course I fucking understand. Do you? Now, just follow your instructions and you'll be fine Draco." She sighed, but her face softened. "Yes I know you're scared but I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll talk to you later." She her eyes blinked a few times alerting him to the fact she was talking through a telepathic link. That was magic beyond even his years.

He took a risk and tried to enter her mind and she whipped in his direction and met his eyes. It was very much like walking straight into a brick wall.

"Professor, it's not very kind to poke around in your students heads." She remarked but there was fury under her calm words. But he was not afraid of her.

"It is also unkind to put up _those certain_ shields. That rather hurt Miss Granger." He was endlessly curious now and he wanted to know more.

She grinned, happy with his response. "I assume you'll keep this to yourself. I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"I see no reason not too….in exchange for information, of course." Her smile vanished and suddenly she gripped his sleeve and _dragged_ him through the hall and he wondered if she was mad before he saw she had cast notice me not charms on the both of them, wandlessly. Once they reached his empty rooms she practically pushed him into a chair. He was absolutely furious to handled that way. He was her professor but taking a better look at her he noticed that she looked much older than he remembered her being. Surely she wasn't just 16?

"The only way you are getting anything from me is if you make the vow. So how badly do you want to know what a mere student is doing in her free time?" She looked as if she expected his answer to be no. It should be no but he had a real problem with knowing things. And he had little regard for his life as well. That was a very long story but suffice to say he wasn't supposed to be here today, living.

"Why not, Granger." He answered and watched her jaw drop in surprise. It was rather funny if he was being honest.

"Are you fucking crazy?" She demanded seriously. He wasn't sure he wasn't but he said no. No use confusing the girl. Woman, whatever she was.

"Fine. But you're making a mistake."

Oh, he definitely knew it, but he needed something else in life. He had a feeling this might be it.

"Who will be our witness?" He asked calmly. He was dying to know how she managed a telepathic link with Draco Malfoy. And why. Last time he checked they were enemies.

"Oh, I guess Albus will do. We'll use the floo, come on. I haven't got all day."

Severus couldn't help but wonder at her obvious preoccupied nature. It was as if she was endlessly annoyed by his involvement. That emotion out of all of them to choose from. Shouldn't she be worried or maybe desperate for her secrecy?

The appeared into Albus's office somehow he knew they were coming.

"Hermione." Albus greeted and since when were they on first name basis? Severus helped himself to a seat and watched as _Hermione_ started to cast protection spells around his office.

"I take it he fell for it." Albus said twirling his long beard. Hermione grinned over her shoulder at her elder and addressed Severus once more.

"You aren't required to take a vow. I just needed to know how willing and how loyal you might be. Now first off, Draco is a spy for the order as Voldemort is currently living in his house these past few weeks. I would like your help in keeping an eye on him. I have many things on my plate right now." She had a attitude of a war veteran and her words were smooth. Severus wondered how she got to be that way.

"How…are you so skilled?"

"Oh that's easy. I've been to the future. For quite a while actually. Three years. Was it really that long Albus?"

"Indeed it was Hermione." Albus stood and came to rest his hand on Severus's shoulder.

"I know you wont disappoint. Hermione take good care of him. I'll see you on the other side of this. Goodbye dear." Albus ripped Severus to his feet with surprising strength and suddenly there was a time turner round his neck and Hermione's. She was blowing a kiss to Albus and then the room was spinning and it spun for a long time.

"We're here." She said tucking the time turner away. Severus wobbled on his feet unaccustomed to the out of place feeling.

"Where's here?"

"Its hard to explain. It's a specific place and time that only exist to time travelers. Come on." She took his hand this time and he let her pull him down three flights of stairs and then two more. Finally they came to a room and inside many of his questions were answered.

Albus, a much older Albus, greeted her and then him.

"Glad to see you made it. I worried he wouldn't be cooperative." Albus muttered glancing towards Severus. Hermione shook her head and flopped down into an arm chair.

"I'm starving. Is Molly cooking?" She questioned completely at ease. Severus couldn't have felt more out of place. Just then Molly just appeared food in hand. Severus balked at this magic all of which he would have claimed impossible.

"Severus, so good to see you." She said and handed him a plate full of delicious food.

"Granger." He caught her attention and continued. "What the fuck is going on?"

She didn't blink at his language and instead smiled.

"This is Molly post war. She got her hands on a time turner the same time I did and we met each other here ever since. She's the one who taught me some of the advanced magic. This is also Albus post war he's taught me load of stuff. Especially that link you noticed.. To make it simple, we lost the war. We really lost it. Ron Harry dead. Hagrid found their bodies. You die as well and I found a seal prophecy that includes you."

"Includes? Its _about_ him dear." Molly said sitting down herself. Severus started to eat his food in effort for something normal to occur. Hermione helped herself to some soup and returned to her telling.

"It says you are the key to reversing the future. I'm also mentioned. Somehow and I have many theories we save the world. No pressure right?" She cracked a smile. Severus was not one to smile.

"What are we meant to do?"

She frowned, "That parts not too clear but lets put that aside. We are literally outside of time right now. In here we wont age. Its been my teaching room to give me as much of an advantage as I can get. Albus maybe you could take over."

She really dug in making him wonder when the last time she ate was. Albus cleared his throat.

"Do you know what a horcrux is Severus?"

"Yes." He said with a sinking feeling. His mouth was dry and his heart was racing. He set down his plate and watched the headmaster carefully.

"Lord Voldemort has acquired seven of them and one inside Mr. Potter himself. We did manage to find them but only too late. In your time, where it is Hermione's fifth year, he is at his most weak. He is struggling to bind with his new body and is therefore distracted. Your task with miss Granger is to find them and destroy them. Save for Mr. Potter. He must be last and killed by Voldemort himself. This is a safe place for us to meet and learn. You could spend months in here an not age I suspect even years and then safely return to your time as if no time has passed because in reality is hasn't."

"I'm actually 19 years old versus my sixteen year old body. I've spent years down here just not all at once. In the next coming months Harry and Ron will be brought here and trained. But first you and I need to destroy the horcruxes."

Severus frowned taking in her words. Why him? He was unexceptional. This was all pointless.

"I'm afraid I can't help you." He said and saw her face remain unchanged. Albus grunted and handed over two galleons to Hermione and then she had a satisfied smile on her face. They made a bet?

"It's not that you can't; it's that you don't believe you can. No one knows the dark arts better than you at this point. I have never doubted your allegiance nor will I. I want to save the world. I _like_ the world and I don't want to die. I don't want my friends and family to die. So push it all aside because I need your help. Now, you won't require training in the typical sense so every Sunday we'll meet here for a few hours to discuss things and for you to learn about the drawbacks of using this space. So, Severus, what do you say?"

Severus knew he should say no as it was all preposterous but recently he had felt empty and with every death eater meeting it became worse. So he nodded.

"Yes. How can I help?"

She smiled brightly and got to her feet. "This will be perfect. Albus we're going to head back now, I trust our connection still works fine?"

"Crystal clear. Do watch out for Draco." Hermione nodded and motioned for him to head back out the stairs that lead to the clearing they had appeared in. Once there Hermione turned to Severus with the kindest smile. He wasn't an easily kind man and in return few were kind to him. But she was different.

"That was the easy part. Now when we get back it will be as if no time will have passed. I suggest we meet after curfew there are a few more things I need to discuss. We'll need to set up our link as well." With the words she reached out and pulled him closer so as to raise the chain over his head. He was quite a bit taller.

They appeared back in the room perfectly timed for their other selves to just leave. He let her take the chain off and it disappeared into her shirt. She was muttering to herself and it took him a minute to catch up.

"I cant fucking remember! Was I supposed to meet Harry or Ron in the library? Probably Harry as Ron would rather die than go into that place. Okay never mind that. Lets meet at 11, in the room of requirement. Do you know how to use it?"

He didn't want to admit he didn't but if he was going to do this he would need to do it right. Severus shook his head. She didn't make fun in any way but explain the concept and then she was rushing out of the room.

Severus pulled out his favorite fire whiskey despite it being four o'clock. He didn't typically drink often but rather when things reached pass his limit of stress. He wasn't exactly stressed, more overwhelmed. So he drank and let the house elf bring his dinner. In truth he couldn't wait to finally do something worth while. The dark lord on taking his time, gaining strength. There had only been two meetings since his return in the summer and with the prophet denying his return he was sitting right where he wanted to be. Despite his extreme dislike of Potter he did feel the prophet's attack on him unjust. He was just a boy. An annoying one, but still a boy. Most of his anger towards him was because of his father that was true but he knew deep down this boy didn't have an evil bone in his body. But he had a part to play, if the dark lord were to hear of leniency it would not be pretty. Severus shuddered just thinking of the torture. He wasn't shy to torture, not at all. He'd been tortured many times for mistakes mostly. Once he spoke out of turn and trust he didn't do it again.

He had one tutoring session with Longbottom who was somehow miraculously improving despite his shortcomings. Not that Severus ever showed him he was doing better. He couldn't be seen as… _soft._

At 11:01 he left his rooms and went to the seventh floor. He paced in front of the door as instructed and thought of what he wanted. A door appeared and he walked through it expecting a room with chairs and a table, possibly food. But instead there were towers of books on multiple tables as well as bookcases. Then there was a curious shelf in the back with square boxes that held scrolls in a neat fashion. She was seated on a couch with glasses on, reading. How long had she been here?

"Good, you're here. Read this." She shoved a book in his hands, one he found to be strangely heavy for its size. He opened it as he took a seat and saw it was about a link. It described the link would exist once you entered another person's mind and met their inner self. He disliked the idea from the beginning. He didn't want her or anyone else digging around in his mind. It was bad enough the dark lord found it necessary to do so. He shut the book not bothering to finish it. He saw her look up with a smirk before she asked for the book back. He handed it to her wanting to get rid of it quickly. She kept her smirk as she spoke.

"Its completely necessary. It will only take a few moments, we go in, say hi and then say by and we never have to do it again. We need this to be able to communicate over distance without any paper trail or trace. No one will ever no and if I happen to see something you wish I hadn't I wont say a word. I trust you to do the same. Now. Are you in?"

His neck ached from how tightly he nodded his whole body hating the idea.

"Alright come over here." A bed appeared and he looked at his apprehensively. She laughed and lay down flat on one side. She patted the other side and he knew he looked ridiculous as he lay down next to her. She held out her small hand and he took it, expecting it.

He sucked in a deep breath at the sucking pull of magic in her hand. Then his eyes drifted closed and he was in sleep.

 _He was in his sleeping clothes and barefoot as he walked an empty hall. No pictures, no chairs, no paint. He saw her at the end and motioned for her to come closer._

" _Now what?" He asked and she smiled and held out her hand. He took it finding it easier to trust her each time it happened._

" _We need to see the heart room. I think it will be beneficial for you too." So they walked down many halls until they came to a black door. He wondered if he wanted to know what was inside. She turned to him slightly._

" _You have to be the one to open it Severus." Why didn't he mind when she used his given name? He pushed open the door and saw it identical to his bed room. Another him stood there waiting but that wasn't what was strange. He was smiling. It had been so long since he saw himself…smile. It was captivating. He looked to Hermione and saw her face expressionless._

" _Hello. I wondered when you would come but I see you've brought company. And you are?" the other him held out his hand and she stepped forward to take it._

" _I'm Hermione. Soon to be your friend."_

 _The other him still hadn't let go of her hand and turned it over once more revealing a scar that stretched the length of her arm. Was that….?_

 _She didn't pull away but rather let him trace the scar with his finger before he let go._

" _I see you have many secrets. You." The other him addressed him and Severus raised his head in acknowledgement. The other him came to stand in front of him and placed an arm on his shoulder._

" _It may not seem like it but I am the you without all the pain in your life."_

 _Severus found that ridiculous. He shook of his hand and stood stiffly wanting to leave already. The him took both his shoulders and forced him to look into his eyes._

" _You can still find a life without pain. She will help you, I know it. The connection is complete you should go, but know I am here."_

 _Then he faded away and he was left with Hermione. She smiled up at him and touched his hand lightly and then he woke._

He jumped from the bed fuming. Not only was his _inner self_ delusional he was making fun of him. Making promises he couldn't possibly keep. He was doomed to a painful life he made _choices_ and made his bed. He didn't get a second chance.

"I think you should know he wasn't and isn't capable of lying. It's in his nature to be truthful. Now its my turn. When you do it pull my magic into yours and we'll be inside my head. I should warn you. My inner self is quite rude and very blunt. I mostly like her though."

Severus didn't know how to take that and they resumed their positions on the bed. He did his best to follow the instructions and felt her magic rush into his hand. It was a pleasant feeling.

" _Come on this way." They walked down red halls and walked into a room without a door. He wondered what that meant._

" _Who's the handsome boy toy Hermione." His eyes widened as he took in a woman with revealing clothing and lounging on a bed with satin sheets. He averted his eyes but the other Hermione approached him._

" _Hey sugar, what's up with your fucking frown. I'm right in front of you, you should definitely be smiling."_

 _Severus sneered at her but that didn't stop her from reaching out and running her hand down his chest. He stepped back and now she was frowning._

" _You know how to pick em, girl." The real Hermione chuckled and embraced her twin._

" _Severus this is me. I told you…" She trailed off as the other her shoved her right into Severus. He caught her before she fell and he briefly wondered if it would even hurt, here._

" _Hey. He…its not like that. He's going to be my friend weather he likes it or not. So we're here for the connection and we got it. I'll see you around okay." She embraced herself and tugged Severus out the room. She let go quickly and they woke._

He didn't move right away and neither did she. He wondered how she knew her inner self so well and what the scar on her arm was.

"Okay now lets practice. I'll try to send a thought."

She closed her eyes and soon after something drifted inside him. _Hello Severus._

 _Hermione._

She gasped and jumped of the bed spinning around.

"That was excellent. When I first learned with Albus it took hours for me to be able to send something."

He felt pride at that but he didn't let it show. "Now what?"

"We'll meet tomorrow to practice more. I'm really tired. That one of the drawbacks to going to the room. It can drain energy. Among other things."

She trailed off and just left without another word. Severus walked back to his chambers and fell asleep as soon as he climbed into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the favs and the follows. Sorry for any mistakes it was late when I read through.

The Link Chapter two

Severus woke with a slight head ache and jumped into the shower thankful it was Friday. He only had two first year classes on Fridays. So he ate breakfast slowly and by the time he was done it was class time. He detested first years. They were loud and obnoxious. Not to mention stupid, well apart from Amy Brownwell. She was especially gifted in potion making. He even showed encouragement in rare moments.

The day passed slowly and he was preoccupied. Severus just could not focus on a single things and gave book work in both classes. He was shit teacher anyway. Once the day was over he received a message from Hermione. It was strange to use her name, even in thought. But Granger or Miss Granger didn't really make sense after she'd been in his mind. So Hermione it was.

She sent him a message through their link telling him to meet in the Room of Requirement once again. He strode purposely towards the seventh floor wondering deeply what she planned next. Was it strange he followed her so blindly when he was decades her senior. His fortieth birthday had been two months ago. She had said she was 19 years in a 16 year old body. Her mind shows through though, he thought. He recalled thinking she looked older than sixteen once he finally _looked_ at her.

She was reading once more when he entered and barely glanced up at him before handing him a journal.

"The risks of using the time room. I suggest you read carefully." She was in a mood he had never seen. Her eyes were dark with storms and her posture tense. Had something happened?

She said nothing else so he opened the journal to find it was a diary. Her diary. He knew she didn't want him reading this but why had she given it to him when she could just tell him what he needed to know.

"Just read okay?" She sounded extremely sad as she said it but her words were forceful. So he read

Entry one read as hope. She sounded hopeful about a brand new course of actions. Hermione was a different kind of girl he could tell from her written word.

The second entry wasn't near as hopeful in fact it was down right depressing. She talked of doom and pointless actions. And number one was she didn't want to go on.

Entry three stopped him in his tracks.

 _I cant be in this body any more it cant contain me. I have to bleed out. Someone rip me clean! No…I'll have to do it myself. I don't even deserve any goodbyes. I think I'll find peace wherever I go._

There were faded smears of blood on the parchment and he set down the diary unable to read further.

"Yes I really tried to kill myself. Albus found me in time. That's when we discovered that room can…. _unhinge_ certain parts of your brain. I was there for so long it warped my natural instinct to live. I wanted to die but now I must fight it every day. There's no healing the damage. So we'll restrict your time there to safe levels okay?"

He didn't know what to say. Silence stretched on for a few minutes until she sighed, took the journal, set it on the shelf with scrolls and returned to her seat with a sad smile.

"So you know the risks, I take it you want to continue."

He gave her a cold look. Did she expect him to break so easily? She continued ignoring the look.

"Well then. Come over here."

Before his eyes a large work table appeared and large parchment was tacked to the middle.

 _Tom Riddle's Diary- destroyed_

 _Marvolo Gaunt's Ring- destroyed_

 _Helga Hufflepuff's Cup- finding location_

 _Salazar Slytherin's Locket- finding location_

 _Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem- finding location_

 _Nagini- with Voldemort at all times_

 _Harry._

"You know all of them? Why haven't they been destroyed then?" He demanded sharply. Surely she was capable.

"Because," Now she gave him the sharp look, "They are harder to find than you think. I have a lead on the diadem. I believe its here in the castle."

He snorted and then he saw she was serious.

"He chooses places of significance to place them. This was his only home or didn't you know that?"

Severus frowned at her having no clue what she was talking about.

"Okay, history lesson. Tom Marvolo Riddle was born 31 December, 1926 to Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Sr. Then he was orphaned and sent to an orphanage from then on. He stayed there unaware of his magical background until Albus found him. Already he showed he enjoyed inflicting pain. His mother died in childbirth and his father was a muggle with no knowledge of magic. I learned that he actually killed his father along with his many others. He came to Hogwarts and from what I understand he did well. Until he opened the chamber and hurt those muggleborns. Until he learned of a horcrux. When he was sixteen he committed murder and made his first horcrux. The diary."

"His father was a muggle?" Severus found that funny somehow. The bastard preached of blood purity and here his blood was as dirty as anyone's.

" Yes. Funny isn't it? But I suspect there's one here and one at the orphanage of somewhere near there. But where would he hide it in the school? Where would he hide it so it could never be found?"

Severus immediately knew. "Here. He would have hid it here."

Severus thought hard on what he wanted and the room shifted to reveal towers of random items. Right in front of them laid the diadem. Had it really been that easy?

"Severus. You. Are. A. Genius." She threw her arms around him and squeezed hard before letting go and calling a blade to her.

"Its been impregnated with Basilisk venom so it can destroy a horcrux…but." She paused and tilted her head curiously. Severus watched her as she got down on her knees and used her wand to draw a mixture of symbols he didn't recognize. It didn't even look like magic to him.

"This one is powerful. It will fight."

"How do you know this?" He found it absurd she expected him to just take her word on things. But hadn't he found himself doing just that?

"The signs. Its very advanced Divination. I can explain it to you later just trust me okay. This will be hard. It may have a form and be able to harm us. I trust your well used in combat. Are you ready?" She asked seriously.

He smirked, "Are you?"

Without warning she drove the blade down into the diadem with surprising force. They were both thrown back fifty feet and he hit his head on a cabinet. Severus swore as it smarted and looked to see Hermione already back on her feet, wand out. He stood swiftly and came by her side.

"Its worse than I thought. It's taking shape of his younger self. I need to stab him once more and that should be it."

Before he could stop her she launched herself at its feet and tried to connect the blade but she failed. Its hand gripped hers by the wrist and she was struggling. Severus flew into action and used an incinerating charm to sever his hand. He was gasping in agony but not nearly as distracted as Severus had hoped. He lashed out, striking Hermione in the face and she fell to the ground, still. Something burst inside and he quickly picked up the blade and shoved it right in his heart before he could make another move. It screamed and screamed and then vanished.

Severus tucked the blade away and knelt beside Hermione. He knew right away she wasn't really hurt and she was actually awake. The whole fucking time she had been awake.

"What the fuck are you playing at? You could have gotten us both killed!" Severus shoved her and she started to cackle. Real hard laughs, she even rolled side to side.

"It was a test. If you cant perform then I have no use for you."

His ego hurt and spilled out stupid words. "Oh I can _perform_ as you put it."

She grinned at him taking his words in a perverse light. If he'd been a teenage boy his cheeks would have burned.

"Oh really." She drawled standing up. He didn't know what to say. She was 19 for merlin's sake.

"Really." He said unable to help himself. He didn't know why it was so important that she believe him in both senses of the word 'perform'. Maybe it was a masculine thing.

"We'll see." She said and then everything fell back in place. But what had she meant by that? He shook the thought away as it was ridiculous. The room fell back to their room and she flopped down on the bed and that's when he saw the blood dripped from her skull.

"You're hurt." He said blatantly. She nodded not concerned.

"Isnt the first wont be the last."

"Ridiculous. Heal it." He was getting angry. Why wouldn't she just heal it? She must know how.

"Fine. If your so concerned you do it. I'm tired." She said that a lot didn't she? But he watched her sit up and he took his wand and placed the healing spell on the side of her head. It sealed and the blood dried.

"Wow." She said her eyes shining. He frowned and stepped away. Why was she looking at him that way? She opened her mouth and then closed it.

 _Do you feel this?_

As the words drifted into his head a feeling came with it. It was a rush of sexual pleasure and he lost his breath for a moment. It was so rare for healing magic to do that. He shook his head and took even another step backward.

"I apologize." He muttered but she was smiling.

"No it was nice. So," she changed the subject easily, "Lets head to the time room to catch up on a few things."

She took out her time turned and reached the chain over his neck. He was super aware of how close they were. Merlin he was so fucked.

Time spun for a while and then they were there. He wobbled a little while she was a graceful lion. When they finally got down the stairs and into the room Molly and Albus were already there along with a women he'd never seen before.

"Hello Severus. I'm Tatianna." She was a beautiful woman with bright blonde hair and sharp features. She was a as tall as him standing at 6ft. She held out her hand for him to take. He took it and felt a zing of magic in his palm.

"Sorry can't help it." She murmured and took her seat. Molly conjured food and Severus helped himself. Hermione dug in and he wondered if she only ate when she was here. There was plenty of food at Hogwarts.

Albus sat down next to Severus and just stared at him for an uncomfortable amount of time. Finally Severus snapped.

" _Can I help you Albus_?"

"Why yes. Did you both succeed?"

He shot a long at Hermione waiting for her to speak but she remained silent.

"Yes, we destroyed it." He said shortly suddenly losing his appetite. Albus nodded and appeared to be waiting for more details. Well he wasn't going to get any.

"I see. Good job, my boy." Severus bristled at the term. He was forty fucking years old. He wasn't a _boy._

Albus noticed nothing but he saw Hermione snickering.

 _Shut up._

He sent the words as hatefully as possible but she continued. Tatianna was looking between the two of them with a smile.

"It's started Hermione." She motioned between Severus and Hermione. Hermione ceased her laughing and glared over at her friend.

"Stop it. I didn't tell him and I wont be." She sounded unnecessarily hostile. Tatianna was unfazed.

"You should. He deserves to know. It's in his destiny."

"No." She said shortly. Her tone brooked no room for an argument. Severus wondered what the fuck was going on. Suddenly Hermione stood and ripped him to his feet.

"I'll continue with Albus at home. Next time warn me when she'll be here." She snapped and didn't say goodbye to Molly.

He let her pull him to the top of the many stairs even though he knew the way and was perfectly capable of walking on his own.

"Don't listen to her. I love her and I hate her. She taught me Divination and I'll always be thankful but…damn she pissed me the fuck off." She ripped out the time turner and jerked him forward to put the chain around his neck. He didn't appreciate being manhandled but it wasn't worth mentioning.

They appeared back in the room of requirement and he saw it was nearly one in the morning. How had time passed so quickly?

"Okay that's enough for now. Tomorrow lets meet after classes in Albus's office. You did well today." She looked and sounded sincere.

"Thank you." He responded and waited. She had to be telling him what that was really about.

"No." She mumbled.

"Uh...yes." He countered. She shook her head and crossed her arms. He took a step closer and was right there so close to her. She shook her head again and said something he couldn't make out.

"You don't want to know. You'll just laugh at it and at me. So no. Maybe one day but not now." She sounded so sure he gave up though he was endlessly curious.

He stepped back and left. He had nothing else to say. He climbed into bed ridiculously tired. Soon he was asleep.

" _Severus stop it." She said slapping his shoulder. Severus grinned over at her and shoved her back._

" _We should be studying the latest Divination results. The war isn't over yet."_

 _He shoved her again and she got her wand out and levitated him to the ceiling trapping him there._

" _Woman, put me down." He hollered. She laughed evilly and shook her head._

" _No pushing. Its been months and you are acting like a child. Which you know I don't mind when we aren't_ _ **working.**_ _She finally gave in and he flew to the ground and landed wrong on his shoulder. He swore violently and kicked the chair out from under her. She hit her head on the desk and swore more colorfully than him._

" _You bastard!" She groaned and launched herself at him. He caught her and threw her away but she crawled back and punched him right in the nose. Blood gushed and she squealed as It landed on her neck and shirt. He landed a punch on her cheek and she tumbled back furiously. Severus cackled and tipped his head back to lessen the blood flow._

" _I still win, you know." She warned. He nodded in argument. She spilled blood first after all. She smiled and healed him nose and rewarded him with one of those great Hermione hugs. He couldn't get enough of her hugs. Not that he could tell her that. He laughed as she wrinkled her nose. There really was blood on her neck and chest. A bathroom appeared the room answering her wants. She stuck her tongue out and disappeared into it._

Severus woke in the early morning with a smile. He had no idea where the dream had come from and right now he didn't care. If in a few months he had that he would be happy. Its been so long since he had a friend. That how he described the dream. A weird friendship but a friendship all the same. He wasn't one to hit a girl but…it seemed okay in the dream. They were play fighting. She gave as good as she got too.

He laid back down to finish sleeping the rest of his morning away as he didn't have classes. He didn't dream of her again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to Alan Rickman. He was an inspiring man. Thanks for all the readers reviews are welcome.

Chapter 3- The Link

"Focus, Severus." She repeated for the fifth time. He thought about sending a hex her way but knew he would only receive one as well.

"I am." He ground out, sweat forming on his face. She sighed and straightened his posture. He had eventually given up on protesting about her manhandling.

"Try again." She commanded seriously. He broke eye contact, swearing. It was no use.

"Damn it. Its not that hard!" She muttered and he glared over at her.

"How long did it take you to send an image through the link? Hmm?"

She colored but held her ground, "At least I didn't give up."

"I'm not giving up, I needed a break. Its exhausting." But he really was seriously considering giving up. A month had passed since they destroyed the horcrux. Hermione was insisting that they master their link before traveling to the orphanage. At first he had no argument but when one week turned to two and then three he was becoming restless. He just wanted to destroy the bastard.

" Maybe I'm not explaining it right." She went on and got lost in thought. He closed his eyes briefly and then she was in his face beaming.

"I got it. Think of it as a _push_ of magic. Do you remember the feeling when we went into each others minds? Try again." She instructed excitedly.

He sat up straight and let his eyes get lost in her and he had no control over the image that got sent. It just got sucked out of him. The image he sent was from the dream he had of her a while back. She was on top of him, covered in his blood but she was smiling.

He pulled back, instantly regretting the whole thing. She was astounded but the image and opened her mouth to speak and then kept silent.

They sat that way for ten minutes until she spoke, "I had that dream too."

His jaw dropped and he quickly closed it. "How is that possible?"

She remained silent once again. He groaned with frustration.

"Damn It woman I've had enough of this big secret!" He got to his feet and grabbed her shoulder.

"It obviously concerns us and I have a right to know." He argued and she smiled at him.

"I don't want to scare you away." She said and he frowned.

"I'm committed to this. I'm not going anywhere."

"We aren't just developing a link. Certain people activate a soul bond when entering another person's mind. We were both one of those people. I didn't tell you because it was so important that we did develop it, if we really wanted to win…" She started to stroke her hair nervously and he turned away from her, furious beyond belief.

His hands were clenched and he was shaking. How dare she trick him into something like this! He had trusted her. He was standing there, shaking when her arms wrapped around him from behind and she was sending calming feelings through the link. He slowly calmed and tore away from her. Her touch felt like poison right now.

"Severus, look at me. If it were reversed what would you have done?" She had him there and she knew it. He calmed completely and couldn't look at her.

"You had no right."

She sighed, "No I didn't. But I did it to save the future. You would have done the same."

"What type of bond is it?"

She winced and put more distance between them. "I think you know."

"Great. That's just _fucking_ great." He shouted and she turned away from him and he felt only a bit badly. She was the liar here.

"Were you ever going to tell me? You can't be any happier than I am about this. You and me? I'm old enough to be your father."

She laughed and was stroking the scar on her arm as if it was comforting her. He sighed and moved closer.

"There was more to this wasn't there?" He asked taking her arm. She nodded with tearful eyes. Severus met her eyes to show he wasn't angry anymore.

"I didn't know you. I didn't even really know about you either. You treated me badly in all my memories of you. I was…afraid of it all. So that combined with the effects of the Room…. It was too much. I wanted to spare you. You know…the bond it cant make us do or feel anything. Its just there if we want it."

Severus took a deep breath and let her arm go. "I'm sorry you went through that. You know now I am not a pleasant man. I'm difficult and…stubborn. No match for you."

"I think I get to decide who's for me." She muttered and changed the subject.

"I think we're ready to go find the next horcrux."

So they headed to Albus's office using how own creation of an invisibility potion. As they passed by the kids coming back from dinner Hermione was sniffling a lot and he found it annoying.

"Stop." He said and she grinned over at him.

"Make me." She dared and took off in a run. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but she made him feel young again and he raced after her. He was faster than her and even though she had a head start he caught her and threw her over his shoulder with ease. He was definitely in shape. She was cackling something fierce and he laughed as he let her down abruptly and he crashed to the floor. She swore and got to her feet as she knocked on the door. Severus felt his smile fade as he saw her ignore him.

She wasn't laughing anymore and there was something in her expression that gave him pause. What was it?

"I'm fine. Lets go." She told him and he didn't believe her for a second but they had something to do. It could wait and he wouldn't forget about it.

"Nice to see you made it. I take it we're ready?" Albus was in traveling robes and Hermione nodded to him. Since Albus could apparate inside Hogwarts they each took an arm and disappeared.

They landed inside a condemned building that smelled awful. Severus sneered with disgust and saw Hermione looked just as disgusted. Albus looked like he might be smelling flowers.

"Lets go this way." She said and he moved to follow her. Albus trailed after them with silent footsteps.

After an hour of searching the place Severus finally said something.

"What if you were wrong?"

She glared at him but he held her gaze. "This just means it's not in the building."

She led them outside and just kept walking down a beaten path. Severus fell in pace with her and Albus was a few steps behind but Severus thought he was doing that intentionally.

"Look." She pointed he saw it, a cave with the poorest playground he had ever seen. It had a single swing and one slide. Hermione ran right to the swing and after making sure it was secure she got on. Severus crossed his arms, exasperated. Albus had a smile on his face as he watched her. Then he noticed the carefree expression on her face as if she were at peace. Until he never saw the huge difference in her face now and how it always was. She carried a lot with her, he realized. He didn't make it any easier.

She got extremely high and to his shock she _jumped_ right off the swing and landed in the soft grass and she was laughing. Her laughter always brought a smile to his face.

"I haven't done that in _years_." She wiped off the grass and hooked arms with Albus.

"I say we all see what's in that cave."

"I believe you are correct Hermione." Albus said and together the three of them made their way there. There was a small river blocking their path but Albus solved it easily but conjuring a boat.

Hermione leaned into his shoulder as the boat entered the cave and came to a stop. Inside the cave was a high stone ceiling with jagged rocks. Hermione exited the boat first saw a podium of stone holding a basin of water.

"The Albus from the future told me this potion makes you relieve your darkest pasts. He also said in his timeline this was a fake. He believes we have changed enough of the past and it might be here. I guess we'll find out." She went to take the shell cup but Severus's hand stopped her.

"I don't think so. I'll do it."

She frowned. "No. You have more darkness than I do. And so does Albus. It wont be as bad for me. Theres no discussion Severus."

Before he could argue she began to drink and he watched her closely. What if it put her in pain?

She fell into his arms and to his astonishment Albus reached forward and began shoving the liquid down her throat despite her protests. She was mumbling about being forced to do something.

"No!" She screamed and Severus had to hold her down. She fought him but he was easily stronger than her.

Once all the potion was gone Albus retrieved a locket but once it opened without a fight Severus knew it wasn't the real thing and Hermione had just gone through that for no reason.

She was moaning in his arms and he carried her to the boat careful not to disturb the water. Albus had a disappointed look but steered the boat out of the cave and back to land.

Albus apparated them easily to his office, Hermione in his arms, only to find Potter and Weasley sitting in chairs.

"Hermione!" They shouted in sync. Severus held onto her tightly, unsure of what to do. Albus looked just as surprised as he did. Hermione was a dead weight in his arms, no signs of stirring. Potter had just noticed his presence and started to shout.

"What did you do?"

Severus sighed and adjusted Hermione in his arms.

"Severus take Hermione while I explain things to the boys." Albus's tone brooked no room for arguing but that didn't stop them.

"She cant go anywhere with him!" Weasley said but Severus was already out the door wandlessly casting a notice me not charm. He could only do small things but he'd been practicing.

He took her to the Room of Requirement and laid her on the soft bed and took off her shoes.

"Hermione." He called but she remained still.

 _Hermione_ He sent and she stirred, opening her eyes. She smiled when she saw him and reached for his hand.

"It was awful. I'm glad you didn't have to do that."

He snorted. "I could have handled it."

"I know. But you shouldn't have to."

Severus pulled a stray leaf from her hair and then remembered their little problem.

"Potter and Weasley were waiting for us in the office. They saw me carrying you….they were not please when I took you away."

"Fuck. I wasn't meant to include them until after we destroyed this horcrux." She sat up and stretched.

"I think its gone now. I feel normal."

"Good." He murmured and she caught his mood.

"Were you that worried?" She asked, expecting the negative answer. He saw no reason to lie so he said, "Yes."

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He remembered this feeling from his dream. She did give the best hugs, or maybe he was bias.

"Thank you." She told him and let go.

"Now I say I need to take the boys to the Room." She caught up and Severus got to his feet.

"It'll be easier with you there, I think. They'll see I trust you."

"Anything you need." He said and he meant it. He would do anything for her. He was in so so much trouble.

"Alright. Lets head to the office."

With their charms in place they passed through the halls without notice. Not that many people were out since it was near curfew.

Potter and Weasley were still arguing with Albus when they arrived. He looked thankful for their presence. Hermione immediately spoke.

"Shut up, both of you." They instantly fell silent. Hermione gestured for him to close closer so he followed her lead and stood by her side. He felt their glares but found he cared very little if at all.

"This is my friend. A friend I trust if I even think you're thinking bad things about him I _will_ hex you. I'm your friend and you are going to trust me whether you want to or not. Got it?"

"How can he be your friend?" Potter asked completely not convinced. Weasley looked ready to pop.

"Hermione," He spoke softly, "I think it would be easier to show them."

Potter stood up, "What did you call her?"

"Hermione, that is her name isn't it?" Severus couldn't resist a little remark. Hermione elbowed him sharply right in the ribs and he winced and glared at her.

"Not helping. But you're right. Lets go boys. Albus we'll check in later, okay?"

"Very well dare, good luck." He told her and then she was pulled out her time turner. He stood by her side as she lowered the chain over his head. She pulled Potter and Weasley under and he detested having to be this close to them.

She spun the turner and time rolled out. He found it very satisfying to see them fall on their faces when they landed.

"Boy this is the Time Room. It exists outside of time and only time travelers can come here. So lets go meet everyone."

The _boys_ were deadly silent as they all walked down the many stairs. Once in the room Hermione introduced them to Tatianna and the future Albus. Future Molly was in tears at seeing her son again. Severus took a seat and felt Hermione sit right next to him. Her shoulder touched his and her thigh was along his. She didn't seem to notice and started speaking to the Potter and Weasley.

"We lost the war. But I'm working with Severus to stop it and I need you guys trained up. Are you in?" She grinned at them and he saw it replicated in their faces.

"Hell yes!"

Hermione pulled out a second time turner and handed it to Potter. "Albus will teach you. Be careful. You'll learn magic, and physical fighting, okay? Tatianna is quicker than she looks. I'll see you once your done okay? Good luck."

She pulled Severus up and hugged Potter and Weasley before dragging him up the stairs. She turned to him with a smile he didn't recognize.

"You did so well in there." She said and he shifted uncomfortable with her gaze. She was right against him but he couldn't do it. It wasn't right. He took the chain from her and put it over their heads not missing her disappointed look.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all of the follows. I would love some reviews to see how I'm doing. Thanks again- mayajane

The Link chapter 4

"Faster." He shouted shielding her hex. She sent five hexes in quick bursts and one got flung behind him and caused the chair to catch on fire. He jumped away before he caught on fire. While he was distracted one of her nasty hexes caught his arm and he swore, his shields fell and he fell to the ground. Hermione was laughing as she fell to his side. He jerked away from her and hid the injury.

"Severus, don't be a baby." She called sweetly and he reluctantly showed her. Her eyes clouded with worry.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be ridiculous. Its called a duel for a reason. I'll win next time, you hear?" He told her holding his arm tenderly. She pulled out her wand and set the healing spell in motion. It would take ten minutes to heal completely.

"I shouldn't have used that hex. Its extremely painful, isn't it."

"I would have to say yes." He gritted out rolling onto his back. She sighed and lay beside him on her back.

The ceiling was normally high and white but now it was a black sky filled with many stars.

"I've always watched the stars. When I would go home for holiday I practically slept outside. It was so hard to fall asleep here in a room with a bunch of girls. I don't….i still don't like sleeping with them so I come here just about every night. I make the ceiling look like this."

Severus closed his eyes as he listened to her voice. But then gazing at the stars he felt a rush of peace. He turned to look at her and saw her bright eyes already staring at him and not the stars.

"Severus." She said turning over on her stomach. He felt his stomach drop and his heart race. When she said his name like that….

"Yes Hermione?" He said it a bit stiffly and she sighed. "Never mind."

He sighed with relief. He couldn't have that discussion, not now not ever. He didn't know why she kept bringing it up like this. It could never happen. It just couldn't.

"Its healed." He said after another minute but she was frowning. She had been doing that a lot this past month. At first he thought it was because she was worried about Harry and Ron. At her request he had ceased calling them Potter and Weasley. They returned about five minutes after they returned only they were very different. Ron was very quiet and harry was just about silent.

Nothing she had done had changed anything and she worried the room had effected them too much.

What else was bothering her?

"Have you had any more dreams, Severus?" She asked suddenly. He froze caught off guard.

"I'll take that as a yes. I have too. Do you know how hard it is to dream of you?" She said and stood up shaking her head. He sat up and watched her unable to speak.

She grabbed her cup and after drinking it she slammed it down, obviously angry. She turned to him.

"Nothing to say?" She demanded furiously.

"What would you have me say?" he said standing up. He kept distance but she closed it.

"Maybe tell me why you cant be close to me, or why I see you smile when were together but any other time you're frowning or yelling at a student. Tell me why you have those dreams but refuse me. Tell me damn it." She shoved his chest and he stumbled back a step. An angry Hermione was a scary Hermione.

He swallowed. "I don't know-

"For fucks sake, don't lie to me. I know you. It been months Severus."

He found himself scared. She…was everything he had ever wanted but he wasn't allowed. He couldn't have her. So he grabbed his robes and headed to the door. She laughed out loud harshly.

"Coward."

That one word resonated through him and he turned slowly.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a coward. What would you call it? Someone who won't face something?"

He gripped his robes tightly, "I am not a coward."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Well you sure know how to act like one." She met his eyes and must have seen the fire there.

"And here I thought we were friends." He said dangerously. He had never been this angry.

"We're more than that and you know it. But you wont face it and I want to know why."

"I don't know what you mean. We are nothing but mere acquaintances and that's how it will stay. Don't bring this up again."

He felt it. He felt his words break her heart. She gasped and clutched her chest and the suddenly there was a wall between them that the room must have supplied. His robes fell from his hands and he was filled with regret. But then he told himself it was better this way. He wasn't a good man. She didn't know the things he did at those meetings. She deserved better.

He left his robes behind and left the room. He had never felt worse.

Four days passed and he heard nothing from her and she wasn't in class. He couldn't believe how much he missed her. He missed her smile, her laugh and her eyes. Had he made the biggest mistake of his life?

He was cleaning up after his last class when she walked in, looking like a goddess. She had a red top and skin tight pants with her usual shoes. Her makeup was a bit heavier and her eyes were boring into him. He looked around and saw she had warded the door. Her hair was expertly curled away from her face but her face bothered him. She usually greeted him with smiles, even in the beginning. This Hermione didn't even have a ghost of one.

"I need your assistance with securing the horcrux. And I'll need my blade back." She said with a careful tone, devoid of emotion.

"What is wrong with you?" He couldn't help but ask. This wasn't…right. She smiled a sweet bitter smile.

"Well do you really want to know?" She asked crossed her arms. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"We'll the man I love broke my heart and I still have to interact with him. So I'm a bit put out." She took a seat and seemed to enjoy her words and the affect they had.

"You cant be serious Hermione."

"Deadly." She hissed and closed the distance between them. "You don't want me, I got that loud and clear, but you will respect me and my feelings. Do you understand Severus?"

She was in his face and he decided then he really had made the biggest mistake. He touched her shoulder gently surprised when she didn't pull away.

"I was a fool. You know only too well how much of a fool I am."

Hope flickered in her eyes and he was glad to see it. It might not be all over.

"How can I help you?"

"Severus don't toy with me." She commanded shoving him roughly.

"That was never my intention." He told her honestly. He dropped his arm but she suddenly had her arms wrapped around his waist and her head rested on his chest. On reflex he accepted her embrace. He had missed her so much. She squeezed too hard but he didn't complain. Could she actually love him? It had only been three months since this all started…but adding his time in the Room it may have been five months. Hermione and him had spent a month straight in the room training and then hours here and there. It was spent training. He suspected Hermione had been excluding him in planning and now he was given proof.

"You've been hiding things from me." He stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. Its safer that way. But I'm sharing with you now and I had always planned too. Did you know I'm twenty now? Well seventeen in this body."

"Congratulations. When was it?"

She frowned again and he didn't need an answer. "I apologize." What a way to spend a birthday. He felt even worse.

"I forgive you." She said easily. He gaped at her.

"That easy?" He questioned and she shrugged.

"I don't think there is anything you could do that I wouldn't forgive."

"Then you don't know what I've done. What I have to do." He wished he could take back the words as soon as they left his lips.

"Do you like doing those things; do you want to do them? Huh?" She pushed and he shook his head.

"Then there's nothing to forgive. Now I know where the horcrux is. Its at Grimmauld place. I spoke to Albus, future Albus and he told me it should be there. So, are you up for a trip?"

He gave her a look and she grinned.

They walked off the grounds together and apparated to the address. It was hiding but Severus knew how to call the building out. The house appeared between two apartments and Hermione rushed in.

' _IN MY HOUSE.'_

Severus's ears hurt from the scream and he saw Hermione covering hers as well. He used the most advanced silencing charm he knew and the shouting ceased. She turned back to him clearly shaken.

"How did it know I was a Mudblood?" She asked and he glared at her.

"Don't call yourself that!"

She smiled, "I know what I am to them. I have dirty blood."

"Bullshit." He swore and she looked surprised.

"It's okay Severus. I'm used to it by now."

"No it's not okay; your blood is as red as mine or anyone else's." He had stepped forward and grasped her shoulder and tried to shake some sense into her.

She took his hands away and shrugged. "Let's look on this floor first."

She turned away from him and marched into the kitchen. There were dozens of cupboards; with a sigh he started on one side and her the other. She had told him an Accio charm wouldn't work which made his day that much worse. He couldn't help glancing over at her and seeing her cute frown as she concentrated. What was wrong with him?

By cupboard number nine he was already discouraged. What if they couldn't find them all and he didn't even have a future? It was then he realized he wanted a future…with her. His hands stilled with the realization and she paused to see what caused him to stop.

"Nothing." He muttered angrily. Sentiment had always bothered him. He ignored her presence and continued to look through a cupboard that had possibly everything ever created. Something shiny caught his eye and he reached in to grasp it.

A greenish locket appeared in his hands and she gasped beside him. He let her have it and she gingerly set in out the counter and pulled out her blade. Without warning she brought in down and once again they were thrown back with force. He watched her crumble in the corner but the thing inside was gone, vanished. It hadn't been as strong as the other one.

"Hermione." He called walking over to her quickly. She was stirring and swearing while clutching her head.

"Why do I always get hurt?" She muttered under her breath. He let out a relieved sigh. She was fine.

"Your bad luck I would assume." He said and she glared up at him and held out her hand. Severus helped her to her feet and quickly let go of her hand which she didn't miss.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to jump your bones Severus. Nor do I bite."

"I beg to differ. You bit me two weeks ago."

She laughed, "Oh yeah. I did, but you deserved it by sending a stinging hex at me. I ran out of options and improvised. It couldn't have hurt that bad."

He stared at her sure she was joking. She had drawn blood with her bite.

"Oh well, you lived."

That reminded him of the question he'd wanted to ask her for days.

"How did I die?"

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Nagini kills you at his command. But I'm not letting that happen."

He seriously doubted she could stop it. She was one woman. He just nodded and turned to the locket. It was slightly smoking but he knew it was destroyed. Hermione grasped his arm tightly.

"I wont let it happen. You hear me?"

He just stared into her eyes wondering what she saw in his. "Don't give up." She whispered softly. He shook her touch off and walked out of the house to disapparate. He left her there and went to his rooms to have a drink and fall asleep. What she didn't know was that he'd given up a long time ago.

Just as his eyes drifted closed his arm burned something fierce. He shot to his feet and summoned his robe and mask and cast a notice me not charm that would allow him to get off the ground quickly without anyone seeing. He was perfectly fine until he finally got off the grounds and saw her sitting there, crying. He wanted so strongly to go to her but he couldn't deny _his_ call. So he left her sitting there vowing to fix it tomorrow.

They met in a field with only the inner circle and he knew that his master knew of the horcruxes being destroyed. He threw up his strongest shields and braced his mind. He prayed it worked or he wouldn't leave here alive.

"My friends. So good to see you. I have some news. I am no longer weak and I am at full strength. Since I am well I will be traveling and Lucius will be escorting me. I have a few things to collect."

Severus went cold. They were so close now if he moved them somewhere secure they would never find them. They only had three left but they knew where Harry was and where Nagini was. They needed to find the cup.

"I will need Lucius to go into my vault in gringotts. I will meet with you all in a few months' time. Stay on your toes."

He vanished then surprising Severus that he hadn't tortured anyone when he was clearing angry. But he hadn't appeared afraid as Severus would have expected. His secret to immortality was at risk and he didn't care. Maybe they missed something. Or maybe he didn't know how many were destroyed.

When he apparated back she was still there, crying. She jumped when she saw him. He took off his mask carefully and stowed it in his robes. He found he didn't know what to say.

"Go on, run away Severus." She hiccupped and stumbled to her feet. She marched pass him and he stopped her.

"I'm sorry, but what would you have me do?"

She whirled on his, furious. "Be honest. I see it in how you look at me. I'm not an idiot."

"Not this again. Hermione I thought I explained…"

She closed her eyes and whispered. "Eventually I'll give up, eventually I'll move on. Then where will you be? Alone. I…love you and I know you feel something for me. I don't care how old you are. When its safe I'll shout it from roof tops how much I love you. I'm not ashamed. You make me happy. So don't lie to me Severus Snape. I know I'm right. Go ahead walk away! Walk away from me again!" She shoved him and he caught her arms easily.

"You know nothing about me to be able to love me. Its foolish. I hope you move on from it. Goodnight."

He turned away but her fist connected with his jaw and he went down from the force. She'd gotten stronger.

"Bastard." She hissed and stepped over his body. He let her go feeling more sad than angry. He had deserved that. He shook off the dirt and headed into the school. He was endlessly tired now. It all her tears he'd forgotten to tell her about the vault. If Voldemort was going there then there must be a horcrux. He knew he couldn't leave it until morning, not something so important.

He made his way to the seventh floor and it let him in with ease. She still trusted him it seemed. She was lying on her stomach writing in the diary he had read. She didn't acknowledge him.

"There was a meeting and I believe he knows what we're doing. He is traveling and going to Gringotts. I think the cup is there."

She finally looked at him and he saw her red eyes. He hated he had made her cry but what could he do but refuse her. Soul bond or not it could never be.

"Then tomorrow we'll be heading that way. I'll send you a message now please leave and don't come back."

"Hermione." He pleaded.

"Don't say my name like that. Like you care."

Fuck it. "I do care."

She looked up quickly and swung her legs around so she was facing him.

"You don't have to say it if you don't mean it Severus. Just because I'm upset."

Severus steeled himself, "I mean it. Surely you already knew. You're the only friend I've had in a very long time. If ever. Of course I care about you but trust me when I say it's a bad idea. Such a bad idea."

She had a wicked smile on her face. She stepped closer to him until she was a breath away.

"Tell me why it's a bad idea Severus." She pleaded with glinting eyes.

He swallowed thickly her presence affecting him. "For one I am too old and two I am not a kind man as you know. I would be a bad match for you."

He couldn't deny he loved her anymore but that didn't mean it was right. She was so young and so old at the same time. She wrapped her arms around him and held tightly.

"It's okay Severus, I'll wait until you're ready." She murmured into his chest. He sighed, great.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Hope people are still reading.

Chapter five- the link

Hermione scribbled away beside him in the Room of Requirement. Things had been tense between them these past two days. She may have forgiven him but she obviously hadn't forgotten anything. Severus was beside himself, knowing she was a willing, beautiful woman who loved him. He could be selfish now couldn't he? He shook his head and she caught the movement.

"Its hard isn't it?" She said clearly. Severus frowned, "What is?"

She grinned, "Fighting how much you want to kiss me."

He paled, "Hermione…"

She waved him away smiling wickedly. She was enjoying teasing him. He sighed looking up at the ceiling. No stars today.

"I mean you almost cant help yourself. Not that I blame you, I am an excellent kisser."

His brain committed that to memory but he tried not to react to her pushing.

"Hermione, stop it."

"No." She enunciated coldly but then her face was light again.

"It only bothers you because I'm right."

He sighed again, "I wasn't thinking about kissing you."

She grinned again, "More than kissing? Wow Severus you surprise me."

Now he flushed with anger, "Stop it will you!"

"But its so much fun." She pouted with a false frown. He stood up and grabbed his things.

"Send me a message when you're ready to go tonight. We need to hurry, for all we know he could already have taken it." He was at the door when she sent a stinging hex at his shoulder. He turned on her and took out his wand. She wanted a fight and he would give it to her.

She dodged his hex by ducking behind a table. She was cackling and shooting hex after hex. He grazed the side of her cheek and only felt a little bit badly about the spilled blood but that mean he won.

"Fine, your certainly a sad winner." She sauntered up to him and was a breath away. Her eyes were alight with lightning from the fight and he was breathing heavily. She took his right hand for a moment and turned away. Losing his mind he pulled her back and brushed her cheek where her blood dripped from the wound.

Without thinking he took out his wand and healed it. She moaned just a little and coughed as she stepped away from him.

"What is it? Does it still hurt?" He asked worriedly. She shook her head her neck and chest red. Then he remembered what his healing magic could do to her.

"I forgot." He muttered, uncomfortable. She had a grin and approached him again. "Any time you want to do that I'm game."

He shook his head and then frowned when he saw a thick scar on her cheek. He reached out and traced it. Her eyes held his for the longest time.

"It left a nasty scar. I didn't think it would." He explained and she just nodded.

"I have many scars, one more doesn't matter."

He sighed, "It matters because I hurt you and I couldn't fix it."

"I'll be fine. I'm not exactly the prettiest witch out there so I don't mind a scar on my face. I have no one to impress. Well besides you." She said cheekily.

"You're wrong." He said seriously. "You're beautiful."

Her eyes teared up and she swallowed stiffly. Severus regretted his words only because they made her cry.

"Well thank you. You know, lets just go now. Is the poly juice potion ready?"

"Yes its back in my lab."

The two of them walked back to his rooms and she hooked her arms in his, which she was doing more often. She seemed dedicated to as much physical contact she could muster and that made everything that much harder for him. He melted at her touch but he couldn't let it show.

"It should be simple enough I think." She was saying but all he could focus on was her arm in his. Was her touch supposed to be this _warm?_ She continued noticing not a thing.

"Severus, what happens if were caught?"

"We will be sent to Azkaban awaiting a hearing." He shivered at the thought of returning there.

"Well you know the plan is to use the time turner once we've retrieved it, so we don't have to worry about an exit."

"True but there are so many ways for this to go wrong. This spell you developed may not hold."

"It'll hold. Don't doubt me. Are you okay performing the imperious curse?" She tightened her hold as they neared his rooms. Before he could answer she practically bounced into his rooms while he was struck dumb. He walked in and sealed the door.

" _How did you do that_?

She turned to face him with her now scarred face. "Its because of the bond. I didn't do it on purpose. I…forgot. I'm sorry." She looked a little afraid and he couldn't see why. Was she afraid of _him_?

"Hermione, I am not upset, just surprised." He was upset just not with her. How many times would this soul bond affect him?

"Do you want me to tell you what all it does?" She asked cautiously. He didn't want to know but he needed too.

"Yes."

"Our Link can be used across any distance because of the bond, our skin heats at eh others touch, when I'm in pain, you'll feel it in some form, usually only emotional pain but severe physical pain could also be felt. There's more but it has to do with sex so I'll leave that out. We're sympathetic to each other. Connected, " she nodded, "We're connected and its irreversible."

He reeled in shock and dragged his hand through his hair nervously. She reached out and took his hand.

"You aren't being asked to do anything Severus. I'm…sorry this isn't what you want. If I could give you an out I would. I don't want you tied to me if you don't want to be. I'm just sorry."

She had it all wrong. He wanted to be tied to her, forever. He clutched her hand in his, taking in her warmth. She sighed sadly.

"Its not the worse thing in the world Hermione. We'll be great friends. I have no objections to that."

She scooted closer to him, smiling. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

She didn't say anything else so he pulled her into the lab where he would bottle the polyjuice potion.

"How long do we have, a few hours right?" She asked curiously.

"We have three hours with this dose."

"That enough time. Let's go."

The plan was to change into the first two people they saw about to head into the bank and then to discreetly imperio a goblin, preferably one in charge. Severus was able to find out from Lucius that the dark lord used Bellatrix's vault at the bank which made this easy. Well as easy as it could be.

"Okay, are you ready?" She asked turning to him. He nodded and took her hand as they apparated to an alley across from the bank. She reluctantly separated their hands and went to watch for the first two people. Severus watched with her and saw her expert eyes combing through the crowds of people. They chose this time because there would be so many people. While he was being thoughtless she had stunned a man and woman. The man was thin and scrawny, not someone who would be threatening. The woman was average looking and slightly overweight which wouldn't draw attention.

Hermione plucked the hair from her woman and Severus did the same with the man. He detested taking polyjuice potion. It was vile. But Hermione knocked hers down easily but he couldn't help his scowl at the taste.

"Don't be a baby. Lets go." He glared at her words but followed her into the bank. No one gave them a glance which put Severus at ease just a little. She was walking so different to her walk it was comical. Was she adjusting still?

They head to the small restroom where Severus went in and by enormous luck used the imperious curse on the bank manager. Hermione waited outside and Severus let the Goblin lead them to the elevator that would take them down to the vaults.

Bellatrix's vault was number 720, again from Lucius. He was easily manipulated once drunk. Severus followed to Goblin keeping his wand hidden so no one gave them a second look. Once to the door the Goblin opened it and Hermione walked in staring at all the galleons and jewelry.

"There!" She pointed to a high shelf. He let the Goblin go and came to assist her. It took her getting on his shoulders and using her wand to capture the cup. His foot caught on a galleon and it burst into five more and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"She had a duplicating charm in place. Don't touch anything." He warned her but it was too late. Her elbow had touched a necklace and it was bursting. She toppled off his shoulders he caught her before she lit the ground.

"Hurry." He said as the room filled and filled. She had the time turner out and around his neck, then they were spinning.

Once they landed Severus ended their changed forms and then she was in his arms jumping and spinning around.

"We did it!" She said and he smiled at her antics. She gripped his robes and kissed his cheek, "Thank you. Come one lets go."

It had been about a month since they have been to this room and he found Tatianna, Albus and Molly waiting for them. How did they always know? Then he remembered she had links will all of them.

"You succeeded? Wonderful. May I?" Albus asked holding out his hand. Hermione held it out and the five of them headed up the stairs and into the clearing.

Hermione handed Albus the blade and just before he pierced it black smoke erupted from it. It took form of an older Tome Riddle no longer a teenager.

"You old fool. You think you can save your precious future? One you ruined? I'd like to see you try!"

The smoke flung Albus back and he saw Hermione grab the blade and mash it into the cup. It screamed and the smoke obliterated. He waited for her to turn and celebrate but she fell over. He was at her side in a second and saw the blade had somehow got shoved right threw her hand. She had passed out from the pain.

He rolled her onto her back gently and ripped the knife out clean. She woke with a scream and panting.

"Fuck." She stuttered settling her head back on the ground. She was losing blood and he took his wand and healed the gaping wound. She flexed her hand and raised it up.

"See, Severus, another scar. This one's nasty." She remarked and sat him leaning against him. The other three were staring at them strangely and he didn't appreciate it.

"Hermione. You didn't say…"

"What business is it of yours, Huh? Fuck off." She hisses and for once Tatianna growled in response.

"This is my future too. That's how it's my business. If you two don't do what's necessary then we're all lost." She yelled and Hermione deflated.

"He doesn't want me Tatianna. I've tried, I'm not going to force him. So we'll have to do without that part."

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked confusedly. Hermione patted his chest and used him to stand up.

"Nothing. It's nothing Severus."

"She's lying to you." Tatianna said crossing her arms. Severus was done with secrets.

"Tell me." He said to Hermione, not Tatianna.

In response she got out the time turner and raised it over his head.

"Not here."

She left everyone behind and they appeared in his rooms. She stepped away from him and put distance.

"Do you trust me Severus?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do."

"Then trust me when I say you don't want to know."

"Nice try. Tell me. I hate that you keep things from me."

She wrung out her hands and swore. "There's a prophecy about us, I told you that. It…mentions a child. Between us."

"You aren't serious are you?" He pleaded. He gave up on having a family a long time ago.

"Yes I am. But I know better now. You don't want me, much less a family with me. So don't worry about it, it doesn't matter."

"Good." He said stupidly. She winced and shook off her pain and then he felt it in his chest. A sharp prick right near his heart. This was part of the bond wasn't it?

"I felt that. I'm sorry." He whispered and took a step toward her. She for the first time in a long time stepped back and held out her hands.

"How much do you think I can take?"

His resolve fell and he gripped the side of her face as gently as possibly and kissed her forehead then rested their heads together.

"I'm sorry." He said again she tipped her head up to look into his eyes. He leaned forward and then their lips were touching and fire spread through him. She gasped into his mouth and the kiss deepened. She moaned against him and kissed ferociously. Teeth knocked together and his lip busted with the force of her kiss. He gave back as much as he got until she pulled away. Blood was all over her teeth but she was grinning.

"I fucking knew it. You bastard." Then she kissed him again. His heart swelled and raced and he couldn't get enough of her. Her around were around his neck and that's how Harry found them.

"For fucks sake, really Mione?"

Hermione pulled away and wiped the blood from her lips. She glared at Harry. "You know how long I've been waiting for that. We destroyed it by the way I was going to tell you later."

"So all that's left is me and the snake right?" He shifted uncomfortably and Severus wiped his own mouth and took a seat. Hermione frowned at him but turned back to Harry.

"Yes. We'll meet tomorrow to discuss the last phase of the plan. I take it you're ready."

"I've been ready for six months Hermione."

She spoke sharply, "What? You were only supposed to be in for two!"

"We'll molly wouldn't let Ron leave and I couldn't leave without Ron. It's a mircale we ever made it out. We learned a lot though so I guess its alright."

"You didn't read it did you?" She asked sadly.

"The thing you gave me, no I was too busy."

"Do you see this?" She stepped forward and showed Harry the long scar on her arm and he knew what it was right away.

"They room made me do this because if was there so long. You shouldn't have been there that long. I'll be watching you Harry, and Ron."

"Merlin, I'm sorry. I feel fine though. I'll look out for Ron. He doesn't talk much anymore."

"I know. I'm sorry I'm not around more often."

Harry grinned, "I know you're _busy_."

"Harry." She warned and he held out his hands in surrender and left the room. Hermione turned to Severus and smiled revealing her own split lip.

"Sorry, I… aggressive."

"I wasn't complaining." He remarked and she smiled with bright eyes. He hadn't seen her so happy. Had he done that?

She came to stand next to him and pulled up a chair. " No pressure Severus…I want you for you and that's it. If anything else were to come of it fine but its not set in stone."

"You wouldn't actually have my child Hermione, I know that."

She stared at him for a long time. "You don't know everything, Severus."

"Don't say things you don't mean." He snapped, uncomfortable. She sighed and took his hands.

"I would be honored to give you a family if that's what you wanted. With the future at stake I think about mine a lot. I want one with you. Is that so hard to believe?"

He felt his jaw drop in astonishment. This young beautiful woman was offering him what he always wanted.

"This is…a lot. I wish I could give you the answers you're looking for." He said at last.

"Do you love me? Be honest."

He thought about lying just to not have this conversation but then he knew how much it would hurt her to lie.

"Yes. I do. I have for a long time."

She squealed and showered him with kisses. "I love you too. Thank you Severus."

She crawled into his lap and he let her. It felt so right to be close to her. For now he wouldn't let his worries and beliefs get in the way. He loved her and right now that was okay.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for those who have been reading. This is the last chapter.- Mayajane

Chapter six- The Link

 _He was running. Severus could feel his legs pumping and his hand was clasped into another's. Hers. What were they running from? He turned to look and saw black smoke coming after them. It was faster than them, they would be caught. He looked at her beautiful face and her rounded stomach and felt anger and regret. She saw his look and their running stopped. She kissed him softly and wrapped her arms around him as she had done countless times and she held on tight. Severus held her fiercely and couldn't contain his tears as the smoke consumed them and then they were ash._

His eyes sprung open his face wet. His stomach rolled and he looked over on the other side of his bed. It was empty though if he'd given in she would be here. She kept telling him she was his, he was allowed to have her but he just couldn't. Not yet. But when would there ever been a good time? They were running out of time. Last week the Dark lord called a meeting, furious. He knew his horcrux was taken and he probably knew how many were left. He been severely punished along with every other death eater there was. How did he manage to have the power to torture a dozen men? He body still hurt and that was another reason he kept denying her. If he ever did give in, he would make it magnificent for her.

He flipped back the covers and stretched his body sore. Almost instantly her voice drifted into his head.

 _I cant sleep. Are you awake?_

He sent back that he was and he would be there soon. He still had classes in a few hours but he could go lay with her until then. Maybe she would fall asleep for once. Should he tell her about the dream? With their odds she probably had it too whenever she did sleep.

She was surrounded by books when he walked in. She smiled brilliantly at him before clearing a path for him. He accepted her embrace but never initiated it.

 _What are you thinking about?_

She sent the words gently and he realized and still hadn't said anything.

 _You._ He sent and he felt her smile into his chest. His heart swelled with happiness. Who would have thought she would make him so happy?

She leaned her head up searching for his lips and he brought them together. She was definitely a good kisser. More than good, she got his heart going with her kisses and that seemed all she wanted to was kiss him. Not that he was complaining. For once he really kissed back and his hands went around her waist. He felt her groan into his mouth and retracted his hands.

"Why do you always stop just when its getting good, Severus?" She whined but was serious. He frowned down at her sure she couldn't be serious, though her tone was.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Liar." She snapped and pushed him a little. He frowned harder and pushed her back, gently. Hermione full on shoved him obviously having thought of something that angered her. He showed his teeth and pulled out his wand. Were they going to do this now?

She surprised him but just launched herself at him, knocking his wand away. She landed a good shot to his ribs and then another on his jaw. He grunted with pain and used his long powerful legs to fling her off.

"What is your problem?" He demanded but she was swinging again and making more contact than he was proud of. His face would be black and purple in a few hours. He finally gave in and clocked her hard and she went down clutching her face but her eyes were angry. He held up his hands in surrender and expected her to drop it like always but she hurled herself at him and they fell onto the rubber ground that room of requirement supplied.

"Stupid man. I don't know why I put up with you. Many men would have me, why do I fight for any attention you give me!?" He suddenly realized what this was about and he lay flat on his back before rolling out from under her. She fell onto her hands and he grabbed his wand and put up a shield. He needed to think. How could he fix this? He couldn't keep ignoring it anymore.

"Hermione stop." He said seriously and she paused flexing her knuckles. Blood was smeared on them so he knew he must be bleeding. He dropped the shield and approached her. She was trembling and he felt so badly. She pushed him once he got close, but he persisted and tried again. She kept pushing him away until finally she snapped.

"Don't have to act like you want me now Severus." She growled and shoved harder. Severus got her hands expertly and brought her against his chest. She huffed and tried to escape but his strength held her.

"Who says I don't want you?"

She looked at him exasperatedly, "I can barely touch you without you pulling away."

"That has nothing to do-

"I think I know what it is. You cant do it can you? Problems with the plumbing Severus?"

He snarled at her and brought their mouths together in their most furious kiss. He shoved off his robes and ripped her shirt off. Clothes flew away and then they fell into bed together, moans escaping her lips. Once he was inside her she gasped and moved against him to encourage his movement. He set a brutal pace that she loved, really loved. His hands roamed her body as he'd been dying to do and he watched her face as she climaxed and he followed after her.

"Any questions now?" He said in her ear and she laughed.

"Only one. When can we go again?"

He suddenly realized she had planned the whole fucking thing but he couldn't be bothered to get angry. What had he been waiting for anyway? He gave in completely and pulled her glorious body against his so they could sleep for just a little.

Severus woke up to Hermione shaking him, "Hurry you're going to be late, Severus. Fuck look at your face."

He sat up and rubbed his jaw tenderly. "Did you have to hit so hard, Hermione?"

"Yes. I needed to get your attention. Besides I got what I wanted." She grinned cheekily and bent over exposing her nakedness. He groaned and looked away, hating to do so. He got dressed and saw she remained naked. His eyes raked over her body, studying it. She posed for him and picked up her clothes.

"You'll be late Severus. I don't know any glamour that can hide _that_."

"If only I was a Healer." He remarked tearing his eyes away once more. She got dressed and he used a cleaning charm on his clothes and body as a shower was out of the question.

"I'll see you once classes are out." She kissed him forcefully and he relented. Why couldn't he shake the feeling her shouldn't have her? She had been amazing, which he never doubted.

"Okay."

 _I love you._

He sent the words once he was out of the room and on his way to the dungeons. He passed student all of whom stared very obviously.

 _I love you too, Severus_

He forced himself not to grin or smirk as people were watching him. He gave rude comments and passed out three detentions before classes were done. He was about to head down to the room when Hermione appeared with Albus.

"Dear, you really shouldn't hurt the ones you love." Albus said and she looked affronted.

"Look at _my_ face; it's not as bad but still."

Severus snorted and then grimaced as his ribs protested. She probably broke one. Maybe two. When did she get so strong?

"I see. Well Severus, I take it you can find your way to Voldemort using the mark."

"Yes." He said carefully.

"You'll go and find him, then come back where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and myself will go to him. Harry is prepared as is everyone else. I believe Hermione said you would be the once to destroy Nagini."

"Yes. I have no doubts. Its times Severus. Let this be over." She came to stand right in front of him and took his hand.

"What do you say?"

"I cant ask you to stay can I?" He asked softly of her and she shook her head.

"We're in this together. We'll succeed."

"Okay, give me a moment to use the mark. Gather everyone."

"First we need to say goodbye to Albus, Molly and Tatianna. They wont exist after today because the future will have changed too much."

"I never thought of that." Severus said and let Hermione put the chain around his neck. The room spun for a while and then stopped.

"Hurry." She dragged him down the many stairs and burst into the room. She gave a horrified scream and Severus covered his mouth to keep from vomiting. The three of them were in pieces, scattered all over the large room. He saw Albus's head next to his foot and scooted away grasping Hermione shoulders.

"Think, who could have done this?" He shook her and she shook her head.

"Only Albus, Harry and Ron knew of them place and how to get here."

"Right you are, Hermione." Albus appeared having been cloaked. He was sitting among the pieces as if the smell didn't bother him a bit.

"You see I've been coming here for a long time now and no one even noticed me. It was so easy to over time get you to tell me how to do it. Then Harry filled in the rest."

"It's the room. Has to be the room." She mumbled and Severus pulled out his wand holding it tightly.

"Now here's what going to happen. Give me your time turner and you live out your days here in this room. It supplies everything you need. Or fight me and lose, yes you will lose. The dark lord must not be killed now, its not the right time."

"Says you." Hermione spat. Severus pushed her slowly behind him and turned on Albus, but every hex and disarming spell he could think of Albus blocked and had many to send. Hermione sighed and got to her knees and used her wand to draw on the concrete. Albus paused in his tracks and watched her. Severus disarmed him and caught his wand, snapping it in too. Albus looked as If he were having a heart attack.

"It was just a distraction. Yes I know the room has affected you and I'm sorry Albus. I can't fix it. Give me the time turner."

Severus didn't wait for him to do it, "Accio, time turner."

It flew into his hands and Hermione gave the room one last glance before they both left and sealed the door. He would stay there until he died.

She was crying the whole time as they climbed the stairs and she could hear Albus yelling incoherently. Severus took the chain and put it around his own neck and they spun back to their time.

He held her firmly as she cried and he was glad to knew Albus would rot in that room until he died. Maybe it was the room that had slowly warped his mind. What had he meant, not the right time? Severus pulled away from her and stretched out his arm. All he needed to do was touch in and he would get a glimpse of where he was.

"Let finish this."

Voldemort was at Malfoy Manor.

"I am set in their wards so we'll be able to pass right through. Lets get Ron and Harry, Hermione. We'll make this right."

"Tatianna had a family. A husband and a daughter."

Severus shut his eyes and let that sink in. He was truly sorry for what happened to them and he wouldn't let it happen to Hermione.

Hermione left him to go and find them and she returned only five minutes later with the both of them.

"Harry, are you ready?" Severus addressed him for the first time and Harry nodded stonily. Hermione rushed to hug him.

"If there was any other way…"

"There's not. Ron and I are ready but you've been crying…"

"I um. A friend of mine died today a few actually. I'll tell you about this after its done."

They huddled into a group to use a portkey. They whirled out of Hogwarts and landed in the Malfoy house. Severus knew his way around and under notice me not charms, the lot of them made there way around the house until they came to the dinning hall where Voldemort was seated with Nagini and Lucius Malfoy. They were deep into discussion about something and Hermione found the whole thing odd, Severus could tell from her expression. He struck first severing the snakes head with Hermione's blade. Blood gushed everywhere and Voldemort stood with a crack of thunder. Hermione stunned Lucius Malfoy and Harry stepped in front of Voldemort with careful steps. Hermione, Ron and Severus stepped aside just slightly.

"Harry Potter. At last." He whispered and shot out the killing curse without hesitation. Hermione, beside him, shuddered and cringed into his side.

"Damn it!" Ron screamed, and Hermione was with him. Even though she knew he would come back it still hurt unbelievably to watch Harry die. But Voldemort at fallen and once Harry woke she could finish him off. Ron stunned Malfoy once more to make sure he didn't wake. Five minutes passed and Harry woke up first.

"Damn. Hermione…where's Albus?" Harry asked but Hermione shh'd him. Voldemort was waking up and Harry needed to appear dead.

She took out her wand and the moment his eyes opened she spoke clearly. " _Avada Kedavra_." Green light burst from her wand and it was easy to muster up enough hate to kill him. He killed Harry's parents and many people just like her. It was a fair thing to kill him.

He lay there dead, finally dead and Severus was embracing her and she was happy.

"We did it."

 _Yes we did, thank you for coming into my life. I love you._

Severus sent those words and she started to cry into his chest. "We get to have that future Severus."

"Yes we do." She answered and Severus kissed her not caring that Ron and Harry were staring and making noises. He could have a family now. The Dark Lord no longer owned him or anyone else. He could move on with Hermione and have what he had always wanted. A life.


End file.
